Today has been okay
by writergirl94
Summary: Elena and Jeremy's aftermath. Takes place after S2 finale. Plus.. when Damon and Bonnie try to help they find themselves in a spell gone wrong. Delena. Bamon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Elena and Jeremy's aftermath. While Jeremy is seeing dead people Elena is having constant nightmares. Just a focus on there grief and despair and the people left around them to pull them up. **

**Today has been okay**

**Chapter 1**

For the past two weeks since Damon's save and Stefan's departure Elena has been having nightmares. Jeremy can hear her in the middle of the night moaning and groaning Stefan's name, Jenna's name, and their beloved parents. The occasionally John and Isobel thrown in there but Jeremy believed that was very deep in her sub conscious.

Jeremy would awake slightly annoyed but go into her room and rub her back and sooth her until she stopped stirring and went to sleep. Once Elena went back to sleep Jeremy went back to his room, to his bed, and shut his eyes.

Tonight he was not alone.

"I wish I could make her pain go away Jer. Oh I've tried so many times but oddly enough I can only reach out to you, but then again you did die."

"Jenna it's not just you." Jeremy whispered.

Vickie and Anna occasionally visited him as well as Jenna. Jenna coming made Jeremy really happy and if this wasn't real and he was just going crazy well at this point he was perfectly okay with that.

"I was doing the right thing wasn't I? I had no choice in the matter but I was willing to be the sacrifice for her and for you."

"I know." Jeremy says. His aunt's voice is soothing.

"I just wish I could talk to Elena and Ric. I have to practice, I won't give up."

"I don't think it's possible Jenna, aren't you supposed to move on?"

Jenna shrugs, "I don't know. All I want right now is to give Elena some sleep and to take away Ric's alcohol amounts."

Jeremy nods, "Will figure something out. Maybe mom and dad are around too." His eyes close shut and he drifts into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Should i continue? REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So so far i love writing this. Delena in the next chapter! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2**

Alaric's been hanging around for a while. Not that neither Jeremy nor Elena minded. He took residence on their couch. He awoke that morning and as usual cracked a few eggs into the frying pan and put some toast into the toaster.

Jeremy was eating just fine but he was more concerned about Elena who was barely eating anything these days and looking thinner and thinner. Considering her time was divided at her home and the boarding house he told Damon to make sure she eats.

"Elena! Jeremy! Breakfast!" Alaric called as he whipped the spatula around the pan as the eggs began to scramble.

Xoxo

Elena stared at the pictures on her mirror and sighed as she brushed through her silky brown hair. Satisfied with her short-sleeved gray-laced top and jeans she hurried downstairs, her appetite completely gone.

Xoxo

"Jeremy Gilbert I may be dead but I still have authority over you!" Jenna said, placing her hands on her hips.

Jeremy rubbed his head, "Look aunt Jenna just stay up here okay? I gotta go eat."

His aunt Jenna hadn't started visiting him until about three days ago. He was overjoyed to see her and began to cry. He likes having her around even though she is more aggressive and demanding as a ghost.

"You can only see me, they can't. End of discussion, Jer." Jenna smiled triumphantly and Jeremy ignored her and headed downstairs rolling his eyes.

Xoxo

Jeremy ate his eggs as Alaric was frying up bacon and Elena was getting orange juice. There was his aunt Jenna waving her arms and yelling an assortment of words.

Jeremy just watched her, trying not to choke.

Then Jenna did something very odd she slowly walked over to Elena and Jeremy, knowing he couldn't shout, coughed, but Jenna ignored him. She then placed her hand on Elena's shoulder and spoke her name in a soft whisper.

The glass of orange juice dropped from her hand and she turned around quickly. Jeremy choked on a piece of bacon.

"Elena!" Alaric exclaimed.

Realizing that no one was there Elena shrugged it off, "Oh crap I'm sorry. I slipped." She squatted down to pick up the glass.

"Let's just get some paper towels or something." Alaric said and he glanced over at Jeremy who had watery eyes, coughing, "Learn how to chew your food buddy!"

Jeremy glanced over at Jenna who was doing a happy dance and realized this was a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The plot twist is changed up a bit. Still Elena and Jeremy are struggling but there's also a twist of action of Bonnie and Damon who try to help but end up putting themselves in danger in anther dimension.**

**Chapter 3 **

After a long day of school, where Elena struggled to stay awake she drove to the boarding house feeling a sense of comfort. Damon wasn't home but she let herself in and headed to the couch to do homework.

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep but it was during Algebra. Her dream was filled with fire, Aunt Jenna, and her kitchen all in one. Her aunt Jenna's voice lingered _"Elena."_ She spoke. Elena's entire body twitched and she woke up.

Damon was at the other end of the couch, watching her, "Well hello to you too."

Elena gasped, sitting upright and placed her face in her hands.

"You want to talk about?" He asked.

"No" Elena responded and she raised her head, "Something smells good."

"That would be the Chinese food waiting for us in the kitchen. You better eat a lot because you're getting too skinny."

Elena stood up and stretched, "I am not."

"Alaric thinks so."

Elena gave him an annoyed look.

"He's just concerned." Damon stated, "I am too."

They walked to the kitchen together.

"Well you don't have to be Damon, I'm fine."

Xoxo

The night was cold though the heat of summer was on its way tonight was chilly. Damon knocked on her bedroom door, to ask if she was warm enough. It was shocking that she wasn't there considering just an hour ago she said she was going to bed.

He found it in the graveyard. It was the first place he knew she would be.

"I thought you'd be running to find Stefan." He said.

Elena smiled, "I don't know where to begin my search." She said. From the way she spoke. Damon knew through the darkness she was crying.

"I used to spend a lot of my time here before…"

"Before you met the Salvatore brothers, who basically turned your world upside down." He grinned, "For better or worse?"

"Both. Always both." Elena stated and stood.

Damon continued grinning and wrapped an arm around her, "C'mon I'll drive you home."

"What about me car?"

"It'll be in the driveway tomorrow morning."

Xoxo

After dropping Elena home he went to Bonnie's. Sure they had to find Stefan but he needed Elena to stop being depressed. It was absolutely horrible and having a toll on her mental and physical well being.

"Well this is an unexpected plot twist." Bonnie stated as she opened her door.

"Yeah well this is urgent."

"Please say everything is okay, I can't take anymore tragedy at the moment."

Damon shook his head quickly, "No I was just thinking… of something…that maybe you could help me with. It has to do with making Jeremy and Elena happy."

Bonnie hesitated, "What do you need?"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! THANKS:) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It took me a while to finally open up how Damon and Bonnie were getting to the other side. I really like how it came out. Hope you do too.**

**Chapter 4 **

So she and Damon spent the night in her bedroom, searching through books. The process was long and Bonnie awoke the next morning on her bed, a blanket sprawled on top of her and books scattered throughout.

"How long was I out?" She asked. Assuming that Damon was still here.

"A few hours. Your dad isn't home yet?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Business trip. Find anything?"

"Nope. This Latin is hard to translate. I mean I know Italian, Spanish, Chinese, Russian, a few others but not so much in Latin."

"I guess I could just ask Grams."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Bonnie she's-"

"I know Damon. I mean I'm going to ask her my way. I've done it before."

Xoxo

Bonnie and him drove to the boarding house to do the witchy voodoo. Bonnie's excuse was that she didn't want to let anything loose her house and this was probably true. He was a vampire after all ghosts were welcome in his home.

Bonnie stood in the entranceway, a book on the floor.

"You ready?" Damon asked.

"Hold my hand."

"Oh is little Bonnie scared?"

"For you to come with me I need you too hold my hand."

"Whoa wait a second." Damon cautioned, "Where the hell are we going?"

"Technically nowhere. Our sprits are astral projecting to the sprit world. Our bodies will fall to the floor, breathing steadily till we return."

"Well wait a second little witch, what if Elena stops by? She'll have a heart attack if she thinks were dead. We need someone to watch us."

"Well who do you have in mind?" The witch challenged.

Xoxo

When Alaric arrived at the house he and Damon talked privately while Bonnie waited patiently. She wanted to help Damon convince hum but Damon felt like Ric would listen to him more, somehow.

"No. No absolutely not. Damon you've got to be joking?"

"Oh c'mon Ric it's not like were dying! Were just visiting death or whatever."

"What happens if something goes wrong, Damon?"

"Look I trust the little witch, and besides we may even run into Jenna..." Damon winced, "If there's anything you want me to say to her, I will."

Alaric stared into Damon's big blue eyes for a long moment and finally he requested what he wanted Jenna to hear, in hopes that Damon would find her.

"What if you don't see her while you're over there?"

"Don't worry, Ric. I'll make it happen." He patted his friend's shoulder and glided out of the room towards Bonnie.

Xoxo

"Ready this time Damon?" Bonnie asked as she held out her hand.

"Yeah. Ric?"

Alaric was sitting on the couch, he glanced at the two and rubbed his temple, "Yeah I guess so. You'd think I'd be used to this stuff by now."

Damon and Bonnie ignored his comment as they took each other's hand. Bonnie held the book with one hand and began to chant the Latin. As her tone grew more intense the lights began to flicker, Damon squeezed her hand harder.

A few seconds later there bodies crumbled to the floor and the house went silent.


End file.
